


just a minute

by branwyns



Category: RWBY
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Help girl I'm combusting, fight scene from ruby's pov, girl im crying help, ladybug shippers RISE!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branwyns/pseuds/branwyns
Summary: Ruby struggled to open her eyes. She could hear Blake talking, the words swimming in and out of her brain like a particularly slippery eel.She had a concussion didn't she? Or maybe she was just bad at metaphors."I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you, Ruby."
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	just a minute

Ruby struggled to open her eyes. She could hear Blake talking, the words swimming in and out of her brain like a particularly slippery eel.

She had a concussion didn't she? Or maybe she was just bad at metaphors.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I need you, Ruby."

 _Blake needs me?_ she thought. _But I'm...I'm just..._

Ruby pushed herself up onto her elbows as Blake screamed. Her Aura flickered, too-bright purple in the shadows.

"Please...get up..."

 _No_ , Ruby thought, watching the Alpha Centinel pick Blake up. 

_No_ , she thought as she shoved herself to her feet and grabbed Crescent Rose from the ground.

 _I won't be too late again_ , she thought, slicing cleanly through it. 

Blake dropped to the ground.

Ruby blinked back tears, then smiled at her. "I could hear you," she said softly.

She swayed in place and saw the ground suddenly rushing up at her. She closed her eyes, preparing for the painful impact. 

Instead, she found herself cradled in Blake's arms, head cushioned against her shoulder.

"Blake?" she tried.

Blake's arms tightened around her.

"Shh. Just...rest for a minute. Weiss can handle it for just a minute."

Ruby nodded. Wrapped her arms around Blake.

"Just a minute."


End file.
